


How Do I Look?

by concede



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Corsetry, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Shapeshifter Loki, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concede/pseuds/concede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>It takes Thor a moment too long to recognise the woman before him, the one who has marched into his bedchambers without so much as a care for his state of half-dress. Thor has never been one for modesty, and so he doesn’t falter in his nudity, merely casts his gaze in the woman’s direction. She looks impatient and stern, arms folded beneath an ample bosom, curls of coal black hair framing a sharp face. Quite lovely, Thor thinks, save for the irritation that hardens her pretty face. “My Lady,” he begins, and is met then with a derisive snort.</p>
  <p>“Please. Do us both a favour and spare me your false courtesies, Thor. Surely you are not so dense as to not recognise your own brother.”</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Look?

**Author's Note:**

> Three days of Thorki porn one-shots in a row, huh? Feel free to leave a comment with a prompt!

“How do I look?”

It takes Thor a moment too long to recognise the woman before him, the one who has marched into his bedchambers without so much as a care for his state of half-dress. Thor has never been one for modesty, and so he doesn’t falter in his nudity, merely casts his gaze in the woman’s direction. She looks impatient and stern, arms folded beneath an ample bosom, curls of coal black hair framing a sharp face. Quite lovely, Thor thinks, save for the irritation that hardens her pretty face. “My Lady,” he begins, and is met then with a derisive snort.

“Please. Do us both a favour and spare me your false courtesies, Thor. Surely you are not so dense as to not recognise your own brother.”

“Loki?” Thor blurts, and seeks his brother’s eyes— yes, his brother’s eyes. Thor knows none other in the Nine Realms to possess quite the same hue, emerald irises glittering with the mischief for which his brother is renowned. “What trickery is this?”

Loki smiles, fuller lips unfurling into a smirk that is undoubtedly Loki’s. Thor is at once disturbed and enthralled, wanting nothing more than to trail his thumb along the plumpness of Loki’s lower lip. “Does this appearance please you, brother?” Loki purrs, stepping forward as though following Thor’s unvoiced command. Her hand gropes at the tell-tale hardness in her brother’s trousers, and she snickers. “Oh, it _does_.”

“Loki,” Thor snarls. “Stop this.” But his words mean little when his actions belie them, his calloused hands settling on Loki’s hips hard enough to bruise. Loki glistens with magic as she dispels her gown, leaving herself in a corset and garter-belt. Thor’s breath at once hitches in his throat at the sight of his brother clad in such an ensemble. His hands move of their own accord, following the corset up to where Loki’s cleavage spills out. “Loki,” he says again, and his voice is strained. “By the Norns, _Loki_.”

“It’s quite tight,” Loki complains softly, her hands now guiding Thor’s behind her back to feel the lace and ribbons. Instead of working to undo the lace, Thor uses the touch to instead pull her closer to him, pressed flush against the hard lines and contours of his own body. Loki’s breasts feel gloriously full against his chest, her waist cinched in by the corset. Thor is unable to resist touching, hands roving down her spine and then squeezing her clothed buttocks in his battle-roughened palms. “Thor,” Loki whines again, breathless.

Ignoring her, Thor keeps one hand on her backside while the other slides insistently between her legs. He pushes the damp material of her underwear aside and dips his fingers into the slick folds of her sex, causing Loki to moan. “I should take you now, like this,” Thor growls into her ear as his thick fingers tease her, sliding through the wet heat and circling the bundle of nerves that make her pant and whimper, pleading for more. “I should fill you up with my seed, breed you—plant my child in your womb.”

Loki moans, rolling her hips into the touch, her breaths coming shallow as the corset restricts her breathing. Thor drops down to his knees in front of her, mouthing at the creamy-white skin of her thighs as Loki’s hands tangle in his blond hair. She’s trembling so much, with pleasure and anticipation both; Thor wonders that she might simply collapse before he’s had his fill.

His mouth latches on, suckling at the exposed flesh and nipping playfully, allowing the stubble on his chin and jaw to scratch lightly against the delicate skin. The skin is red and covered in bite marks by the time he's satisfied, and Loki pants something about him being a ‘beast’, but Thor doesn’t care, too busy nosing at the front of her underwear. She’s so wet, Thor has already tasted her slickness as it runs down her thighs, lapped it all up eagerly before searching for the source. Loki tugs insistently at his hair, near-sobbing with desire as Thor teases her through the silky material of her underwear.

He uses the flat of his tongue in slow, broad licks and mouths lightly at her quim, sometimes using the narrower tip of his tongue to pay special attention to her clit through the sopping material. 

Eventually, Loki can take no more, and Thor is forced to momentarily abandon his task as she relocates them to the bed, sprawled out amidst an abundance of furs and cushions as Thor settles back between her thighs. Her underwear, Thor notices with a smirk, has disappeared from sight much like the gown before. He buries his nose in the nest of dark curls, inhaling her scent before drawing back again, pressing a kiss to her thigh as his hand travels up the corset to fondle her corset-clad breasts. 

Carefully, he sits up, his hands moving to loosen the laces at the back of the corset, mouthing at her cleavage all the while. He doesn’t remove the garment completely, but loosens it enough that she can breathe comfortably, her breasts exposed over the top. Thor latches onto a nipple, the nub hardening under the coaxing of his tongue, and Loki can do little else but moan, her hand disappearing between her legs.

For a while, Thor is content to lavish her breasts with attention, massaging them and suckling at his brother’s teats as though in want of milk. Loki almost comes from that alone, fingering herself with fervour while her full breasts are fondled, but eventually Thor’s hands stray to her waist and he reverses their positions.

Loki is confused for a moment before Thor reclines on the bed, licking his lips in anticipation.

Dutifully, Loki positions herself above his face, Thor’s hands stroking her thighs as she slowly rocks down against his waiting tongue. In moments, she's rutting, fucking herself on his eager tongue entirely without shame. His hands have settled on her backside, squeezing hard as he curls his tongue, lapping until his face is drenched with her juices, and even then continuing to pleasure her still. Her orgasm hits her with sudden intensity, and Loki cries out in pleasure, more wetness coating Thor’s swirling tongue as she clenches and moans, riding it out. Thor’s licks become softer and slower in the aftermath, gently cleaning her as she softly sighs, sated and tired.

She moves off him, stretching out next to Thor like a cat, utterly satisfied. Thor palms at his own arousal, watching her heaving chest as her eyes close. He digs the heel against his clothed erection, a soft moan spilling out into the air before he frees his cock and starts to jerk off. Still, his eyes linger on his brother’s breasts, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Can I?” he asks, more breathless than he means to sound, and Loki’s green eyes open to slits, considering him. Thor doesn’t need to explain himself further, for Loki already knows what it is he desires; Thor has always been remarkably easy to read, after all.

A resigned sigh leaves Loki’s lips, the corset disappearing, much as the rest of his clothing had before it, in a flicker of magic. “Very well,” Loki consents, and that’s all Thor needs to roll over atop her, still stroking his cock in lazy pumps.

Obediently, Loki squeezes her breasts together, and Thor slides in between them, _groaning_.

Her eyes close, lashes fluttering as he takes his pleasure, shallow thrusts eased by his copious pre-spending. When he comes, he does so without warning, thrusting forward with a loud moan of pleasure as he spends himself, spurts of hot seed leaving his twitching cock and landing on her face. It splashes against her cheeks, her nose, her tongue when she opens his mouth for him, and Thor smiles, leaning down to kiss her, wiping some of his seed away with the pad of his thumb. “Thank you, brother,” he says.

Loki scoffs, pushing him away though her lips are pulled up into a fond smile. “I didn’t do it for _you_.”


End file.
